


Pink Diamond

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: 【震惊!】甜饼番外-Pink DiamondJill模特×Carlos歌手设定
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Pink Diamond

昨晚吉尔在卡洛斯的软磨硬泡之下只来了两轮。  
“今晚不行；你想都别想。”吉尔穿着睡裙趴在卡洛斯的床上，百无聊赖地刷着自家男友的live现场混剪。  
我的视频难道比我本人好看吗？卡洛斯吃了一丢丢醋。  
“明天不算什么重要活动，嗯？吉尔...” 卡洛斯探进吉尔睡裙的下摆，轻车熟路地揉捏吉尔的敏感带。  
吉尔拍开他的手。  
在他们刚在一起的时候吉尔就三令五申，有重要工作的前一天不可以做爱做的事。她已经体会过用遮瑕盖卡洛斯的草莓印有多难了。  
“而且，明天是你的MV拍摄，上点心，大明星。”  
3年前，吉尔和卡洛斯因为MV的合作相识，后来又“不知不觉”地以恋人身份在一起。公开关系之后两人都比较低调，吉尔似乎并不热衷于晒自己和男友的甜蜜日常，但偶尔会用小小号po一张卡洛斯为她做pancake的背影照，卡洛斯倒是偶尔活跃的像个官方假号。  
那之后卡洛斯很长时间没有发过情歌单曲，最新作的MV自然是邀请正牌女友出演。  
搂着吉尔的腰，卡洛斯轻咬她的耳廓，一路游移到下颚再到锁骨，“我会很轻的，吉尔....”  
“唔...你说的...”吉尔把手机丢到了一边。  
接着两个人就被甜蜜的情潮淹没。

“谢天谢地你们俩没迟到。”泰瑞尔知道吉尔和卡洛斯处于相互蹭住的奇妙状态，而且吉尔住在卡洛斯家的时候，他们迟到的概率更大。  
吉尔仔细思考过拍MV和她的模特本职哪一个更容易，琢磨出来的答案是都很累人，但和卡洛斯在一起的话事情就会变得轻松。  
这次两个人的妆面造型都比较日常，就像公路旅行的情侣。吉尔难得的热裤配T恤，也不用踩高跟；卡洛斯也是休闲的短袖衬衫，梳齐的卷毛刘海搭配大框墨镜。  
夏末秋初天气不是算热，拍摄地点在R市沿海的一段环山公路。卡洛斯一直记着吉尔和他抱怨，他们第一次合作时候，拍摄组租的跑车只是当背景，没有载着她兜风的情节。  
“喜欢吗？给你设计的兜风桥段。”卡洛斯在摄影组拍不到的位置和吉尔咬耳朵。  
吉尔没想到他一直记得，自己当时只是随口一说。虽然心里是有那么一点高兴，但还是不忘呛他一句，“是，除了这个还有其他八百年前的老套路。”  
吉尔吐槽的是另一个特意设计的桥段：卡洛斯开一瓶波子汽水，然后取下汽水的固定圈，套在吉尔的食指上。预演的时候，导演指导卡洛斯怎样开瓶不喷出汽水，吉尔在一旁把玩着指节上规整的塑料小圆环，感叹打动女生的黄金套路毫不过时。

正式拍摄推进得很快，真情侣的契合让导演轻易地捕捉到满意的镜头。  
航拍器盘旋取景，卡洛斯沿着公路视野开阔的一段路兜风，车速开到40迈，凉爽的风鼓动吉尔的衣角，吹起卡洛斯的刘海，吉尔站在后座抱着他的额头吧唧了一口，跟车拍摄的镜头捕捉下两人嘴角的爱意。

卡洛斯按下波子汽水的弹珠，伴随着玻璃珠的脆响，细细密密的气泡顺着透亮的瓶身滑下，卡洛斯的指尖沾上汽水的清冽香气。  
“愿意嫁给我吗？”卡洛斯拉起吉尔的左手。  
吉尔知道他要把粉色的塑料圈戴在自己的手上，眼角带着浅粉的笑意。  
Huh，这个男人总是会在浪漫的桥段给自己加词——幼稚鬼。

然后她看见卡洛斯手中的钻戒。一枚粉钻。

“Jill Valentine，愿意嫁给我吗？”卡洛斯重复了一遍，深邃的双眸注视着吉尔。  
吉尔粉唇微张，惊讶的神色溢于言表。  
“...oh my.....”  
这是怎么回事，特别设计的桥段？一个恶搞？  
还是说，他是认真的。  
吉尔下意识转身去找随拍的摄像和导演，卡洛斯伸手抚上吉尔的侧脸。  
“你刚刚，是在求婚？”吉尔嗓音微微发颤，难以置信地看着卡洛斯。面前的男人轻轻托着自己的左手，眉眼温柔而又深情。  
“I mean it, Jill.”

“他在等你哦，吉尔。”  
泰瑞尔一众人在场边注视着他们。  
卡洛斯早在一个半月前就告诉工作组，他有求婚的打算。  
泰瑞尔挺欣慰的，“会不会有点早；我是说，你和吉尔还年轻。”  
“Nah，我怕吉尔被别人抢走。”卡洛斯一本正经道。

吉尔嘴角噙着掩不住的笑意，翕动的眼睫也悄悄透着雀跃，“看起来我没有理由说不。”  
“Just say YES, my girl.”  
卡洛斯勾唇，倾身而上交换一吻。吉尔环住他的肩，倚在卡洛斯耳边轻声说道：  
“Then YES! ”  
卡洛斯低下头，一点点将戒指推进吉尔的无名指。

“你是怎么知道我的尺寸的，大小还挺合适。”  
吉尔抬着手，细细端详手指上的金属圆环，粉钻的切面晶莹剔透，突然想起自己有接过戒指的代言，卡洛斯不会是问了工作室的人吧。  
卡洛斯摇头，“工作室？我可不想泄露求婚计划，尺寸当然是我自己量的。”  
“When？”吉尔一点印象也没有，卡洛斯从来没有拉着她的手仔仔细细量过；就算是睡着的时候，有人掰自己的手指她也是会察觉的....  
“除了你特别累的时候，比如某次我们.....之后。”卡洛斯揉了揉吉尔的发顶，从床头柜拿出两张小纸条——吉尔的指围。  
吉尔的手指纤长，指节分明，因此为了保险，指骨处的围度他也量了。  
那天晚上，吉尔被卡洛斯折腾得一点劲都没有。卡洛斯确信这是他下手的好时机。摸黑在被窝里找到吉尔的左手，卡洛斯嘴里衔着手机打光，艰难地用铅笔头子在纸条上描吉尔的指围。  
用纸条圈住吉尔的无名指时，卡洛斯几乎幸福得要溢出来。  
伸出手和卡洛斯十指交扣，“天哪，我还没给你挑戒指。”吉尔在卡洛斯怀里轻轻嘀咕。  
“用这个代替一下？”  
吉尔笑出声，拿起卡洛斯手中的塑料圈——这个男人竟然还留着它。吉尔煞有介事地托起卡洛斯的手，用小圆环把心上人圈住。  
“You are mine now.”  
“Always.”

后续  
吉: 你就戴着这个塑料圈吧，这样我们就扯平了。  
卡: 啊？  
吉: 求婚时候你下跪了吗？  
卡: 啊，我，我错了。


End file.
